1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of digitizing an analogical signal such as a digital television signal, and a corresponding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital television data are generally transmitted to a receiver through an analogical data signal, using a predetermined frequency channel.
The receiver comprises means for processing the received analogical signal before it is converted into a digital data signal by means of an analogical digital converter.
The processing means usually comprises at least a filter, which cuts out the frequencies outside the data channel, frequency translation means, and other processing modules.
It is known to distribute amplifiers within the processing means so as to allow optimal use of the converter, and particularly it is known to place an amplifier before the filter and another amplifier before the converter.
The gains of the amplifiers are automatically controlled by Automatic Gain Control (AGC) means as a function of parameters of the converted digital data signal, usually the power of the digital data signal compared to a fixed reference.
Such receiver is described in FR-A1-2 826 525.
However, in harsh environment, the analogical data signal is mixed up with noise signals.
A noise signal can be either out of the data frequency range, i.e. out of the data channel, and it is referred to as adjacent channel noise, or inside the data frequency range and it is referred to as co-channel noise.
In the prior art receiver, these noise signals are amplified along with the data signal, and therefore lead to saturation of the amplifiers or of the converter.
Therefore it is desirable to develop a new method and a corresponding device that overcome this drawback.